One Woman is as Much the Same as Another
by Luckylily
Summary: Based on Trinity, Charlotte/Dorian and Dorian/OC, first in the series titled Little Red Riding Hood. Charlotte and Dorian have yet another hallway conversation.


**A/N: Ok, so I have no idea whether any one will actually read this, so if you do, feedback would be amazing. Basically I got it stuck inmy head and it wouldn't go anywhere.**

**Thanks to Nocturngurl and Brophy for their help with this!**

**I think it'll be the first in a series, and it's based on a new ITV program in the UK called Trinity, it's pretty much a British version of Gossip Girls.**

**Enjoy.**

--------

Her step faltering, Charlotte refocused her attention on the mobile phone in her hands and desperately tried to ignore the enthusiastic goodbye that was taking place down the hall.

How she'd never managed to see through Dorian Gaudain and his act she didn't know. But then, she figured, he'd been deceiving people for years and his mind worked in ways that she'd never contemplate.

Refusing to acknowledge the pang of hurt she was experiencing, Charlotte focused on the fact that she was better off as far away from the forty-second Earl of Colfax as possible.

"Jealous Charlotte?" He asked, his smooth seductive voice tainted with venom that she'd never noticed in their earlier dealings.

Gritting her teeth, Charlotte glanced up to see the brown haired boy smiling down at her with a grin while his lips were smudged with pink lip gloss. It reminded her of Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf's blue eyes glittered down at her maddeningly.

The situation was all too similar to one several weeks ago when she'd all but run away from him like a frightened rabbit.

Her fingers tighten around the mobile phone, the object digging uncomfortably into the palm of her hand.

She refused to answer. To engage him. Because that is exactly what he wanted and she'd had enough of being manipulated and tricked by him.

His voice, when he spoke again was a slow, quiet drawl brimming with confidence and provocation. "You know, before you, all the virgins I'd slept with had been quiet, timid things hardly worth the trouble."

She stands stock still when his hand lifts, his fingers grazing across her lips, along the side of her jaw and down the length of her throat. It's not until the slim digits dip lower into the neckline of her top that Charlotte remembers herself and jerks back out of reach

Dorian chuckled at her, delighted with the flustered, angry response that she was fighting to hide.

"Don't touch me."

"I wouldn't mind teaching you a few new tricks," he offered with a charming smile that's accompanied with a smug glint in his eyes. "At least until the novelty wears off."

"No, thank you." Charlotte grinds out from behind gritted teeth, too furious to think of any other remark.

She brushed past him, remembering the last time she'd attempted the same thing and hadn't succeeded until he decided otherwise.

His hand grasped her arm, twisting her round to look at him and the expression on his face warned her that he was growing impatient with what he assumed was some kind of game she was playing in refusing him.

"You're not as special as you think you are." Dorian hisses in hard voice. He's not used to being denied something he wants and lashes out in response. "There have been dozens of girls since you."

The truth of the matter being thrust into her face is like a punch to the stomach; knocking the breath from her lungs. She's trembling. "Yeah? Name one of them." She challenges him.

An angry tick begins throbbing on the corner of his jaw at her reply. It wasn't what he expected. She's caught him out again. She genuinely must want to know, because he knows she's seen the girls leaving his room, damned if he's not actually set it up occasionally so he could rub it in her face. He doesn't know where she's going with this, and this feeling, this feeling of uncertainty isn't one he's accustomed to or particularly likes.

He covers his discomfort with a well practiced disguise. "Well there was the blonde that you saw a moment ago, another brunette before that, and this weekend just past a pair of twins, who I have to say were just, exquisite."

Bile burns at the back of Charlotte's throat, how could she have been so stupid to throw her virginity away on someone with Dorian's morals and values? Stupid, stupid girl! She should have seen through his act and manipulation.

"No," Charlotte states with a shake of her head. "Not what they looked like, not what they could do. What were their names?"

There is a beat of silence.

Dorian watches the sneer of disgust grow on her face. The expression looked so out of character on her that he wouldn't have thought it was possible.

There is a spark of anticipation in him though at the sight of it. Knowing that he has pushed her to those emotions and that she has started plotting and scheming too.

"Yeah, I've got loads to be jealous of." Pulling her arm out of his grasp Charlotte tries to put an end to the conversation by walking away.

"You'll come back to me." She hears Dorian call out, taunting her, victory ringing in his tone. "They always do; and you're just like the rest of them."

Liar, Charlotte thinks, pushing the hallway door open with relief.

If she were just like the rest of them, he'd have lost interest already.

**-----**

**A/N: As I mentioned above, feedback would be amazing, just so I know someone out there other than me is enjoying it ;D**


End file.
